


所以说我知道你不知道我知道你不知道我知道你不知道我知道

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: ※部分片段蓄意参考韩寒《一座城池》，性质恶劣，特此正告。※正如结尾所说全篇别无他意，只是找揍而已。





	所以说我知道你不知道我知道你不知道我知道你不知道我知道

**Author's Note:**

> ※部分片段蓄意参考韩寒《一座城池》，性质恶劣，特此正告。  
> ※正如结尾所说全篇别无他意，只是找揍而已。

子曾经曰过：我知道，你不知道。我知道你不知道我知道，你不知道。

子又曾经曰过：我知道你，不知道我。知道你不知道我，知道你不知道。

子还曾经曰过：我，知道你不知道我知道。你不知道我知道你不知道。

♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂

“呐多串君，如果你当时不吓我那下就好了。”

听着轮椅上自来卷还在不停絮絮叨叨，我竭力告诉自己要忍耐。

事情的起因很简单，目的很明确，名叫坂田银时的没落武士忽然在海外多出来了一个行将就木的富豪叔叔，于是依照法律的规定我作为公务人员得陪同受益人一起到财产公证处做公证。

直到现在我都为自来卷感到匪夷所思，因为那家伙不知怎么一时兴起就说要一起骑上自行车到位于郊外的公民财产登记公证处去。

我们顺着人工河往前骑了一段路，看见一个穿和服的姑娘坐在河堤上。

我和银时站到她面前，问：“你怎么回事？”

女孩头也没抬。

我对银时说：“不是有感情问题要自杀吧？”

银时说：“哪会，这个时刻这么浪漫，祭典的烟花还放那么大，要分手也不能这时候的。”

我俯身说：“要下雨了，快走吧。”

女孩还是没有反应。

我说：“那人恐怕是脑子有问题。”

银时说：“挺好看的姑娘，会不会村上春树看多了？”

我问：“你怎么知道？”

银时说：“村上春树看多的女人下雨天都喜欢跑出去。”

我说：“说不定这人要自杀呢！”

银时说：“管不了那么多啊。”

我说：“看着像有抑郁症。”

银时说：“放心，抑郁症死不了的。古尾谷雅人抑郁成那样都没死。”

我说：“古尾谷雅人已经死了。”

银时说：“要死我们也拦不住，迟早的事情。”

我说：“要不我们回头劝劝？”

银时说：“早说，都骑出好几百米了。”

然后我们停下转身，发现姑娘此时就在身后。我和银时顿时浑身发软，差点双双瘫坠河中。

我大概有一分钟没能说出话。倒是女孩说：“快跑啊，没看见这么大雨啊。”

之后我们一路骑过去,在这条惟一的路上，居然没有再看见刚才那位姑娘。诡异的气氛笼罩着四周。骑到城郊结合的地方，我决定调节一下气氛，开一个玩笑。于是我对坂田银时说：“自来卷，你有没有觉得骑得很吃力。”

银时说：“有啊，可能是逆风。”

我说：“你带着个人，当然吃力。”

只听到银时惨叫一声“啊——”连人带车栽进路沟里。

他就这么骨折了。

从医院出来这个一向喜好计较的人整整半天都没有说话，正当我为他的武士精神敬佩不已时，他说：“呐多串君，如果你当时不吓我那下就好了。”

从那句以后，坂田银时一发不可收拾，连说了两个半小时。

不久天又放了晴，于是下午的行程就是我推着他和他的轮椅去财产公证处。

途经一个网球场，里面一群没亲密接触过现实的南墙但是都兴高采烈站在墙下看网球赛的姑娘令我和他都不由自主停了下来。

此时，球场的广播里响起秋川雅史的《化为千风》。其实我的理解，这首歌表达的是对死亡的释然。但是，当“化做千千清风”唱起的时候，昔日的白夜叉不禁以四十五度角仰望天空，泪流满面。

银时保持这个姿势大概十秒钟。一阵秋风吹过，第一片代表夏天已去的叶子徐徐落在他的腿上。我不由双手插兜，迈前三步，凝视远方。身后银时叹了一口气，哽咽道：“其实人生……”

突然我感到身边有凉风刮过，并且伴随“嗖”的一声，紧接着就是“啪”的一声，再听到银时“啊”的一声，球场上所有的人都不忍心张开眼睛，始作俑者还咧着嘴半闭着眼睛龟缩着脖子，最后，寂静之中传来“咣当”一声。

我回头一看，那家伙的轮椅已经翻了。

这是件悲惨的事情，但我还是忍不住笑了出来。我忙上前去扶轮椅。他颤抖着说完了下半句：“……好无常啊。”

医院的检查结果是，银时的左手骨折。

半个月后，那家伙的身体终于勉强恢复了健康，于是按照在病房里制定的计划，我们从江户乘列车到他叔叔在北海道的祖屋去领取财产。

我们两人上了屋子，但又真真切切感到寒冷。银时打开了液化气，点上火，把温度计从墙上拿下来放在火苗上烤半天，拿下来一看，在厨房嚷嚷道：“来看来看，这个温度计显然坏了。”

我懒洋洋地走过去，刚到厨房，只听见“噗”一声，温度计爆了。随即，银时捂着脸，痛苦地倒在地上。

我脑子一下懵了。我说：“又得送医院了。”

银时说：“不知道，可能弹到眼睛了，我睁不开。”

考虑到大雪夜的交通状况，这次我们连医院都没去，直接打了全国急救电话。

在等待救护人员来到的这段时间里，我和他喝了两罐啤酒，煮了两桶泡面，叫了一份批萨，叫了第二份批萨，又叫了那家批萨店的一份水果慕斯。

就在我们等待派送可爱的水果慕斯的可爱的外卖姑娘时，也许曾经可爱但现在决不可爱的急救医生终于先她一步到达。

姗姗来迟的医生招呼银时躺下。这时候银时尴尬地发现自己的眼睛已经能睁开了，但是好在脸上还镶嵌了几粒玻璃碎片，才让医生显得不虚此行。

收拾完之后，自来卷眼皮上敷着热毛巾困倦地躺在了沙发上，此时我终于注意到他手里一张小小的纸片。

出于一个警察的职责，我捡起它看了起来。

「1个月内与和你一起踏进这间屋子的人结婚，发誓保持对他永远的忠诚，认真奉行自然可以拿我的100万遗产。不然，嘿嘿。」

这个“不然，嘿嘿”的意思就比较值得深究了，电影里一般主角收到它之后不是家人被绑架就是黑社会仇杀，档次再低一点的也是围殴啦定时炸弹一类。

……

……

……

好吧，我是说，事情的起因其实很简单，目的真的很明确，过程确凿很曲折，前途……恐怕很难测。

佛曰：我就玩你了怎么着来呀来呀你来打我呀。

\--无良END--


End file.
